The Chosen Duelists Vol 1: Slifer the Sky Dragon
by snakeboy33
Summary: After being in slumber for so long, it is time for Slifer to choose a duelist to fight with, to oppose a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Duelists

The Legend

Long ago, after the reign of the mighty pharaoh Atem, Egypt's current pharaoh was in crisis. The pharaoh was at war with Nubia, and was being forced into Shadow Games. But the pharaoh managed to hold his own, since he was gifted with the Ka of **Arcana Force EX, the Light Ruler**. This power made him invincible, not a duelist could overcome him.

In response to this, the Nubian king found one young man, and two young women, who were happy to do the extreme. The made a pact with a dark demon known as Nightshroud, the apprentice of Zorc himself. With Zorc's destruction, Nightshroud took his place as the embodiment of evil and darkness. The three duelists made a deal that if they could defeat the Egyptian Gods, then they would establish Nightshroud as their patron deity, AND, they would give Nightshroud the power of the Gods if they won, or their souls if they lost.

In exchange, Nightshroud created three dark entities, which were dark versions of the Egyptian Gods, and they were known as the Wicked Gods. With these powers, **the Light Ruler** was no match.

With no other choice, the Egyptian Gods chose three young people, one young man, and two young woman, like the Wicked Gods. These young people were allowed to command the Gods, and control them.

With the great powers of Egypt behind them, the Wicked Gods squared against the Egyptian Gods. A great battle broke out that nearly caused the Nile to dry up, and Thebes to collapse into dust. In the end, Egypt triumphed over Nubia, and the Wicked Gods were sealed away.

Nightshroud, however, wasn't pleased with getting the souls. He decided that he would get the Egyptian Gods even if it took him five millennia. With that, he cursed the souls of the Nubian duelists, so that as long as the spirits of the Wicked Gods stayed at force, then they would be reincarnated to battle the Chosen Duelists.

And now, so long after the battle, and long after the Egyptian Gods were put to sleep when Atem returned to the afterlife, the Wicked Gods have stirred from their slumber, allowing the three duelists to be reborn.

In response, the Egyptian Gods must now wake from their slumber, and chose the next duelists.


	2. Dreams and Dragons

**Dreams and Dragons**

**(Author's Note: This will be based on a fanart series from Deviantart. I'm going to stick with the plot for the most part, but be adding some of my own twists)**

Tiffany was deep in sleep, and was at total peace. But in her dreams, it was a different story.

She found herself in Egypt, among the pyramids, sand was whirling around her. Tiffany looked around at the sandstorm, and saw a dark, skeletal figure in a cloak. When she looked closer, she saw it had a skull that looked like a dragon with horns. He had a cloak that covered the rest of his body, and skeleton hands poked out of the sleeves. His eyes glowed a sinister blue.

"We meet again, Osira," he chilled. Tiffany gasped at that sight.

"Your battle against one of my chosen ones will begin shortly," the being hissed," and I shall have my revenge!" The fiend reached a clawed hand towards Tiffany. Suddenly, a beam of light shot at the fiend.

"Begone Nightshroud!" a great female voice roared, and the fiend faded away with a scream.

Tiffany found herself in a tomb, and saw inscriptions of three monsters.

"Tiffany.....," the voice spoke," the Egyptian God Slifer is choosing you." Tiffany gasped as the silhouette great, serpentine dragon appeared before.

"Be ready," the voice continued," You are the chosen one." The dragon roared, and Tiffany gasped awake.

She sat up in her bed and looked around, it looked peaceful enough. Tiffany sat up higher, tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, and blinking her brown eyes.

"Same dream again?" she asked herself," Why the same dream over and over again? What's wrong with me?" She remembered the silhouette of the dragon.

"Chosen one?" she said as she got out of bed and walked over to her desk, and took a card off the top of her deck," But why me?" The top card she pulled out was her ace, Dark End Dragon.

"Dark End Dragon, what should I do?" she asked her card," And what is this Egyptian God Card?" She then heard the door open and close.

"Tiff?" a voice called, and in walked Alexis **(no, not the GX Alexis)**, a girl about Tiffany's age with long brown hair, and dark eyes. Tiffany didn't hear, as she was too deep in thought.

"Tiff? Tiff? TIFFANY!" Alexis yelled, and Tiffany finally looked up.

"Sorry Alexis, I was focused on my Dark End Dragon," Tiffany lied with a sweat drop and a smile. Alexis snorted

"Yeah! And I was thinking about my Light End Dragon, besides, I gave you that card when we became friends two years ago," she said, but then spoke up an octave louder," So your new deck is better than ever!" Tiffany grinned as she picked up the rest of the deck, and fiddled through it, while shuffling Dark End Dragon back into it.

"Thanks, but for some reason, I feel my deck is missing something," Tiffany said.

"Is it that dream again?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, same dream," Tiffany answered, thinking about that voice, and that demon,...and the dragon.

"It comes every night, there's a large demon called Nightshroud, with a voice telling me that I'm the chosen one, and a dragon called Slifer the Sky Dragon," Tiffany explained, like he's protecting me, looking down on me."

"I bet that dream is trying to send you some sort of a message," Alexis put forth, and Tiffany shrugged.

"Maybe," she said, and then thought _Slifer the Sky Dragon_. In her head, in blackness, two yellow eyes, and a glowing blue crystal appeared. Alexis looked at her watch.

"Sorry about the short stay, but I've got to get home, I have to think of a new strategy!" Alexis said as she began to move out.

"See ya!" Tiffany yelled, and closed the door behind her. She walked into the bathroom, and looked at her face, with the criminal mark in the shape of a triangle under her right eye, which she got for accidently stealing a D-Wheel part. She sighed, and walked out onto the street.

"Man, why can't I get it out of my head?" she asked. She stared at the sky, and sighed.

"Oh well," she mumbled.

Later in the day, when she was at home, and it was raining, she was reading a magazine. She heard a cellphone ringing.

"Hello," she answered, it was Alexis," Oh hi Alexis, what's wrong? WHAT!?! Fire and dragons in the city? I'm coming with my deck and duel disk! Bye!" Tiffany hung up, and ran out into the rain.

In the city, there was an inferno, the dragon causing it let out a thunderous roar as people scrambled for the closest equivalent of safety. Alexis watched with frustration.

"This isn't good!" she growled. Tiffany then ran up behind her.

"Tiffany, you okay?" said a young man, with short brown hair, who was taller than Tiffany.

"Yeah Kalien!" Tiffany answered," And thank you."

"No problem," Kalien answered with a blush. There was a roar behind them, and they all turned.

"No what's going on?" Alexis hissed with a glare in the direction of the noise.

"Please don't say that!" Kalien and Tiffany said together, also glaring in that direction. In front of them was a white dragon with bright blue eyes, and it almost looked like a machine.

"The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Kalien said, and he smiled," Always wanted to face that kind of card, COME ON OUT, WHITE HORNED DRAGON!!" The massive dragon burst up with a roar.

"How about my Light End Dragon!" Alexis yelled as her dragon appeared.

"And finally my Dark End Dragon!" Tiffany finished, and the three dragons all stood against the dragon, but the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon just light fly a roar, and beat its wings, sending all three dragons flying. The dragon's masters looked shocked.

"Now what?" asked Kalien.

"Simple, we run!" Alexis said, as she turned and began to run. Kalien followed her, looking back to make sure Tiffany was following him. She was running. However, the Blue Eyes was beginning to charge up its attack.

"This is a bad day, a bad day, a very bad day!" she yelled, but then she tripped, and fell to the ground.

"Tiffany!" yelled Kalien. The dragon stared at the fallen girl, and with a screech, fired its attack at her.

"Tiffany!" Kalien and Alexis yelled together. Tiffany looked up to see the beam coming at her.

_I'm going to die! _she thought. The light consumed her. Alexis collapsed to her knees, tears streaming.

"Tiffany," she cried softly. Kalien clenched his fists tightly, tears were also coming from him.

"That is it, now I'm really mad!" he said, but then yelled," BECAUSE YOU KILLED TIFFANY!!!" Before he could order his dragon to attack, a red beam shot from the ground, and appeared in front of the dragon.

"What's going on?" Kalien yelled, in an attempt to fight the roar of the dragon and the destruction.

"I don't know!" Alexis answered, as she got to your feet. Two red wings burst from the light, and a massive serpentine dragon, with red scales, yellow eyes, two mouthes, and a blue crystal on its head took form from the light. It hovered over where Tiffany was, but instead, a young women in brown hair, a cape, and Ancient clothes stood there. She wore a crown around her head, with the Eye of Horus on it. Her eyes were closed, but suddenly popped open.

"Tiffany is that you?" asked Alexis, and Kalien's jaw hung open, and his face turned into about every shade of red that was in existence.

"Hmm?" asked the women, who was Tiffany, turned around, and saw Kalien. _Kalien_ she thought. Before she was surrounded in red light, and when it faded, she was in her normal clothes.

Tiffany gasped.

"I'm alive," she said, as she looked at her hands. There was a great roar, that surrounded like someone put together a hiss, with the cry of an eagle, with the roar of a dragon **(in other words, Slifer's roar)**. Tiffany looked up, to see the great dragon.

"Slifer," she murmured. The dragon roared, softer, and looked at her straight in the eye. The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon let out a thunderous roar. Tiffany looked at the dragon, and her eyes narrowed, then abruptly widened.

"SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!! ATTACK WITH THUNDER FORCE!!" the dragon charged up its attack, which was electricity, and shot it at the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon which with a screech, faded away.

Slifer roared one last time, before turning into red light, which soared down towards Tiffany's duel disk. There, it entered her deck.

"What?" she asked. The top card was glowing a bright red color. She picked it up.

"Whys is it glowing like this?" she looked at it, on it read, Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Tiffany!" called Kalien as he ran up, with Alexis in tow. He ran up, and embraced her. After a moment's hesitation, Tiffany returned it. Alexis' jaw dropped.

"What?!?" she squawked," You guys just met yesterday!" When Kalien released her, Tiffany walked over to Alexis.

"You okay Tiff?" she asked with a smile, and Tiffany nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," she answered. Kalien looked over and noticed a card, he picked up.

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon," he read, he threw it over to Tiffany," Tiff, look at that!"

"Blue Eyes Shining Dragon," she read, before she gasped and began to wobble.

"Tiffany!" Kalien cried, as he caught and put his black trench-coat around her.

"My eyes, they hurt," Tiffany murmured, with tears flowing down. She then abruptly opened them. Alexis and Kalien both looked at her with shock.

"Your eyes!" Alexis exclaimed. Her eyes were now bright red. Tiffany then collapsed into Kalien.

"Tiffany!" Kalien yelled, Alexis just smiled.

"Its okay, she's just tired," she said," We should take her home." Kalien looked down at her and smiled also.

"Yeah, we should," he said.


End file.
